Big is Cute
by Gemini Slacker
Summary: (Nama) adalah gadis yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Karena tubuhnya ini lah yang membuatnya berpikir kalau tidak ada pria yang bakal jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya orang-orang disekitarnya justru berpikir sebaliknya. Girl!Reader, Fat!Reader.
1. Big 1

**Title: **Big is Cute

**Author:** Gemini Slacker

**Pairing: **Bakal ada pairing CanonxCanon, tapi untuk (Nama) belum ada. Jadi tolong bantuannya, nya!

**Genre: **HUMOR…Humor…Romance…HUMOR! XDD

**Rating:** Mari berdoa, semoga untuk selamanya rantingnya tetap T…?

**Summary:** (Nama) adalah gadis yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Karena tubuhnya ini lah yang membuatnya berpikir kalau tidak ada pria yang bakal jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya orang-orang disekitarnya justru berpikir sebaliknya.

**Warning:** Gajelas, tapi yang jelas (mungkin) banyak TYPO dan adanya OOC. Kalo nggak suka silahkan mencet tombol back.

**Disclaimer:** Gemini Slacker tidak memiliki KHR! Gemini Slacker hanya mengklaim ide fanfic ini.

**AN:** Sejujurnya aku kurang yakin untuk menyebut ini sebagai reader insert. Secara aku masih mengontrol ukuran tubuh… *mendesah* aku hanya berharap kalian masih mau membaca fanfic ini dan tidak lupa memberikan Review.

**(≧◡≦) Big is Cute (≧◡≦)**

* * *

**~Big 1~**

_SMA Swasta Elit A, Kelas XI IPA I_

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Bapak akan membagikan hasil tes dari minggu lalu." Kata Pak Amir yang merupakan guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasmu sambil mengeluarkan kumpulan kertas nilai ujian dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, pasti si gendut dapat nilai terendah lagi, deh" Bisik seorang murid perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh darimu kepada teman sebangkunya sambil melihatmu dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Hah, itu si bukan pasti lagi. Dia memang tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari 75 di setiap mata pelajaran." Jawab temannya sambil melihat ke arahmu juga dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oi, hentikan mengejeknya. Nanti dia marah dan meledakkan tubuhnya yang besar seperti bom itu dan kita bakal kena sial." Kata murid laki-laki yang duduk tidak jauh dari kedua murid perempuan yang mengejekmu.

"Ya, aku juga setuju dengannya. Aku sudah repot dengan mencium bau menyengat dari si gendut itu. Jadi, tolong jangan sampai ditambah lagi, deh." Keluh salah satu murid laki-laki lainnya yang menyebabkan sebagian murid yang mendengarnya jadi berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak ketahuan Pak Amir.

'_Mungkin aku gemuk dan tidak pintar, tapi setidaknya aku ini masih punya otak untuk tidak bersikap seperti sampah.'_ Gerutu mu dalam hati sambil memutar matamu dengan apa yang kau dengar dari perkataan para teman sekelasmu yang tidak tahu diri.

'_Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang aku ini punya tubuh tergemuk dan memiliki nilai standar di sekolah ini, bukan berarti aku boleh di jadikan objek pelampiasan penghinaan seperti ini.'_ Pikirmu kesal sambil melihat ke luar jendela. _'Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan teman yang tidak memandang bentuk fisikku dan kemampuan otak?'_ tanya mu sambil melihat langit dengan penuh harap.

"(Nama Depan) (Nama Belakang)" Panggil Pak Amir yang sontak membuatmu kaget dan terburu-buru berdiri dari kursimu yang menyebabkan kursimu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oi, hati-hati gendut! Nanti sekolah ini terkena gempa gara-gara kamu." Seru salah satu murid laki-laki lainnya yang membuat seisi kelas jadi penuh suara tawa.

"Hentikan kalian semua!" Bentak pak Amir sambil memukul mejanya dengan keras. "Tak bisa 'kah kalian berhenti mengejek (Nama)?!"

"Kami tidak mengejeknya Pak. Kami hanya menggodanya saja." Jawab murid yang lainnya yang di setujui murid lainnya.

'_Ya, ya. Terserah kalian semua, deh.'_ Gerutu mu dengan kesal dalam hati sambil membetulkan kursimu dan menuju ke Pak Amir untuk mengambil hasil tesmu.

"Jangan diambil hati perkataan mereka, (Nama)." Kata Pak Amir yang berusaha menghiburmu. "Lagipula, kali mereka tidak akan lagi menghinamu, ketika mengetahui kalau kamu mengalahkan mereka semua dalam tes kali ini." Tambahnya yang membuat kau dan semua teman sekelasmu keheranan.

"Huh, apa maksud Bapak?" Tanyamu dengan penuh tanya dan mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Dites kali ini kau mendapatkan nilai paling sempurna di kelas, (Nama). Kamu mendapat nilai 100." Kata Pak Amir yang membuat semua orang syok mendengarnya, termasuk kamu sendiri. secara ujian minggu lalu adalah ujian tersulit yang ada sampai saat ini.

"Pak, apa gak salah? Masa si gendut mendapat nilai sempurna?! 'Kan biasanya dia lebih sering mendapat nilai 75 ke bawah dalam pelajaran Bapak." Protes salah satu teman sekelasmu.

"Benar Pak? Apa Bapak yakin si gendut ini tidak nyontek?"

"Tentu saja Bapak yakin. Apa kalian semua lupa kalau Bapak adalah guru paling keras dalam mengawasi ujian?" Bentak Pak Amir yang membuat semua murid tidak berani memprotes lagi. Secara apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, walaupun Pak Amir sudah berusia 53 tahun, dia terkenal sebagai guru paling killer di antara semua guru di sekolahmu. Bahkan saking killer-nya, Pak Amir merupakan guru pengawas paling sibuk mengawasi peserta ujian ketika ujian penting diadakan, seperti ujian semester ataupun pas UN.

'_Gawat, aku dapat nilai di sempurna di ujian Matematika! Ini mustahil, padahal aku mengerjakan tes ini __kan tanpa belajar sama sekali dan aku juga __me__ngerja__ka__nnya dengan asal-asalan.'_ Pikirmu dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan dan tidak peduli dengan perbincangan antara teman sekelasmu dengan Pak Amir. _'Tunggu, jika aku dapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran terutama dalam pelajaran Matematika, itu artinya mulai hari ini ada kemungkinan aku akan mendapatkan kesialan tanpa henti?!'_ Pikirmu ketakutan.

"Pak Amir, tolong segera ubah nilaiku sejelek mungkin! Ah, tidak. Tolong ubah menjadi Nol!" Mintamu dengan penuh harap, panik, cemas, horor yang bercampur jadi satu.

Mendengar permintaanmu membuat semua orang bengong keheranan dan syok. Secara ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah yang ada di dunia, ada orang yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam matematika, tapi malah minta diubah menjadi nilai nol. Akan tetapi kamu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang kamu terima dari semua orang. Secara saat ini yang ada di kepalamu adalah mengubah nilai sempurna yang kamu dapatkan menjadi jelek. Mengingat kamu memiliki kemiripan nasip dengan Tsunade dari Manga Naruto yang di mana jika Tsunade menang berjudi maka itu artinya dia akan mendapatkan kesialan, sedangkan untuk dirimu, kamu akan mendapatkan kesialan jika mendapat nilai mata pelajaran di atas 75.

Yap, hal inilah penyebab utama kamu tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 75. Kamu terlalu takut terkena sial dan parahnya kamu tidak tahu berapa lama kesialan mu akan muncul di hadapanmu. Apa lagi kamu tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan kutukan aneh ini. Jadi cara terbaik yang saat ini bisa kamu lakukan adalah terus mendapatkan nilai dibawah angka 75 sampai kamu lulus dari universitas nanti.

"Kenapa malah bengong! Cepat diubah nilainya, kakek tua sialan!" Bentakmu kesal yang membuat semua orang semakin syok. Karena kamu berani memanggil guru paling killer dengan panggilan kakek tua sialan.

"(Nama)~, Mammy datang menjemputmu~." Seru seorang Wanita yang terlihat pertengahan umur 30 tahun yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu kelasmu dengan wajah riang.

Wanita tersebut, memiliki rambut berwarna (Warna Rambut) dan sepasang mata (Warna Mata). Dia memakai setelan jas kantor berwarna (Warna Jas) yang terlihat sangat rapi di tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Huh, ngapain Ibu kemari? Bukannya hari ini bakal pulang larut malam?" Tanyamu keheranan kepada wanita yang merupakan Ibumu yang seharusnya berada di kantornya saat ini.

"Pertama-tama, Mammy sudah ingatkan kamu untuk memanggil Mammy dengan Panggilan Mammy bukan Ibu, (Nama Depan) (Nama Belakang)! Panggilan Ibu terlalu kuno dan ketinggalan jaman." Kata Ibumu A.K.A Mammy-mu yang hanya membuatmu memutar matamu dengan ocehan yang sering kau dengar darinya.

"Kedua, seperti yang Mammy katakan barusan. Mammy datang kemari untuk menjemputmu. Secara malam ini, kita berserta adikmu akan segera berangkat ke jepang dan tinggal di sana selamanya. Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir kamu bersekolah di sekolah ini~" Kata Ibumu riangnya.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" Teriak semua orang di kelasmu, termasuk dirimu setelah membeku syok mendengar berita yang keluar dari mulut Ibumu.

**.**

**..**

**^o^ TBC ^o^**

**.**

**..**

**AN:** Kasihan (Nama), dia tidak bisa mendapat nilai lebih dari 75. Please Review!

**Publish :** 25 Maret 2013


	2. Big 2

**Title: **Big is Cute

**Author:** Gemini Slacker

**Pairing: **Bakal ada pairing CanonxCanon, tapi untuk (Nama) belum ada. Jadi silahkan berikan suara kalian pada para bishounen KHR! pilihan kalian untuk (Nama)!

**Genre: **HUMOR…Humor…Romance…HUMOR! XDD

**Rating:** Mari berdoa semoga untuk selamanya rantingnya tetap T…?

**Summary:** (Nama) adalah gadis yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Karena tubuhnya ini lah yang membuatnya berpikir kalau tidak ada pria yang bakal jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya orang-orang yang sekitarnya justru berpikir sebaliknya.

**Warning:** Gajelas, tapi yang jelas (mungkin) banyak TYPO dan adanya OOC. Kalo nggak suka silahkan mencet tombol back.

**Disclaimer:** Gemini Slacker tidak memiliki KHR! Gemini Slacker hanya mengklaim ide fanfic ini.

(─‿‿─)Big is Cute(─‿‿─)

* * *

**Mini-chan**** Note****:**

Wellcome to Big 2! Akhirnya aku bisa juga update kisah ini. Btw, ketika membaca judul dari cerita ini, aku jadi teringat sinetron Big is Beautiful yang tokoh utamanya sama gemuk dengan (Nama) (kalau gak salah, tokoh utamanya bernama Kimi (kalau tidak salah, loh!)). Mungkin, tanpa sadar aku mengambil judul cerita ini dari sinetron itu. Secara BiB adalah salah satu sinetron yang paling aku suka dan merupakan sinetron yang terakhir aku tonton dengan full attention :P.

Sekarang, Mini-chan ingin mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada :

**Kn Fujoshi** yang sudah memfavorite kisah ini.

Lalu, pada **meilina. putri. 79** dan **Vikuppy** yang juga memberikan Alert dan favorite padaku dan cerita ini.

Serta pada **meilina. putri. 79**, **Ruu-Chan**, **Yuura**, **LalaNur Aprilia** dan **Rin-X-Edden** yang sudah bersedia memberikan pendapat mereka melalui Review.

Nah, sebelum memulai chapter kedua dari kisah ini silahkan kalian semua melihat jawaban Review chapter sebelumnya.

**~Review Time~**

**Meilina. putri. 79 :**

Makasih udah suka fanfic ini ^_^. Bahkan kamu sampai mengfollow dan mengfaforitkan kisah ini dan diriku. Mini-chan sungguh senang. Oya, nama untuk (Nama)-nya bagus, walaupun kamu ambil dari beberapa tokoh anime. Dan yap, tokoh utama di kisah ini adalah reader. Jadi Mini-chan harap kamu menyukainya (walaupun harus berpura-pura punya body gemuk :P). Mini-chan harap chapter kali ini memuaskan sedikit rasa penasaraanmu.

**Ruu-Chan :**

Mini-chan senang pas chapter awal bikin kamu ngakak (sebenarnya aku pikir chapter awal gak lucu sama sekali). Wah, kalau temanya hampir mirip denganmu, maka cerita ini pas untukmu, ya? Mini-chan jadi harus berusaha bikin yang bagus, nih :D. Nah sekarang silahkan baca kelanjutannya, ya. Jangan lupa di review, okay!

**Yuura :**

Maaf sudah bikin bingung, di chapter awal settingnya masih di Indonesia. Tapi, mulai chapter ini settingnya di jepang. Yap, (Nama) nanti bakal di pair sama salah satu karakter KHR!, tapi ini tergantung polling dari para pembaca. Setelah chapter ini, Mini-chan bakal kasih siapa saja yang bisa di pasangin sama (Nama). Jadi jangan sungkan untuk polling, ya. Oh, dan cerita ini AU. Makasih sudah diingatkan.

**LalaNur Aprilia :**

Hahaha. Mini-chan juga ngerasa 'nyess' pas bikin cerita ini. Tapi walaupun dulu selalu dapat 4-5 untungnya sekarang nilaimu jauh lebih baik dari (Nama), ya. [(Nama): Oi, Mini-chan. Aku 'kan sebenarnya sama pandainya dengan Gokudera. Buktinya aku bisa dapat nilai sempurna dalam matematika tanpa belajar.] [Mini :Oiya. Tapi walaupun begitu, kamu jadi kena sial, (Nama).] [(Nama) : …-_-]

**Rin-X-Edden :**

Makasih udah bilang cerita ini menarik. Alasan (Nama) minta nilainya diubah ke nol 'kan karena dia takut kena sial. Soalnya keberuntungannya kayak Tsunade dari Manga Naruto. Kemungkinan, unsur Humor kisah ini baru akan kelihatan setelah munculnya para karakter KHR! Jadi harap bersabar.

Itulah jawaban Review dari Mini-chan, Mini-chan harap **Meilina. putri. 79, Ruu-Chan,** **Yuura,** **LalaNur Aprilia **dan** Rin-X-Edden** puas jawaban yang Mini-chan berikan. Sekarang Mini-chan ucapkan selamat membaca dan jangan lupa berikan suara pendapat kalian di kotak Review. Bye-bye~

* * *

**~Big ****2~**

"Ibu, jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk pindah kewarganegaraan hanya untuk bertemu Ayah, dong!" Protesmu kesal kepada Ibumu A.K.A Mammy-mu sambil menggebrak meja makan.

Ya, kamu sangat kesal dengan sikap Ibumu yang suka seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan tanpa berunding dengan keluarganya (anak-anaknya) terlebih dahulu. Walaupun, sejak masih kecil kamu sudah mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Ibumu, tapi saat itu tindakannya masih bisa kamu toleransi. Akan tetapi, kali ini kamu sama sekali tidak bisa menerima tindakannya.

Secara, siapa yang tidak kesal dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pelajaran untuk menjemputmu dan mengatakan kalau kamu tidak perlu belajar lagi di sekolahmu, karena dirimu dan keluargamu akan segera pindah. Dan pindahnya pun, bukan istilah pindah ke kota atau daerah lain yang masih dalam satu lingkung Negara tempat dirimu di lahir dan di besarkan, Tapi pindah ke Negara lain yang membutuhkan waktu 7 jam perjalanan dengan menaiki pesawat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Demi cinta, mammy akan mengejar Daddy-mu, walaupun harus mengganti kewarganegaraan di Kutub Selatan sekalipun." Kata Ibu-mu dengan santainya dan tidak peduli dengan kekesalan mu. "Oh, dan berhenti memanggilku Ibu. Panggil aku Mammy dan panggil Daddy-mu dengan Daddy, (Nama)." Tambahnya sebelum memakan kare yang dibuat adik laki-lakimu sebagai makan malam pertama tiba di jepang.

"Mammy, Kutub Selatan bukan Negara. Dan Kakak, kita belum secara resmi menjadi warga Jepang. Kita masih butuh waktu 5 tahun lebih untuk tinggal di jepang sebelum mengajukan diri menjadi warga Negara di Jepang." Kata Adikmu dengan tenangnya. "Lagipula, Mammy. Kakak hanya mengkhawatirkan soal pekerjaan Mammy yang ada di Indonesia."

"Aku tidak khawatir dengan itu!" Bentakmu kesal dengan ketidakpedulian adikmu satu-satunya dengan kondisi yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Ah, putra kecilku. Tadi hanya sebuah perumpamaan, saja." Kata Ibumu sambil mengelus rambut (Warna Rambut) adikmu. "Lalu soal pekerjaan Mammy, Kau tidak usah cemas, (Nama). Mammy sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dari Timoteo-san."

"Huh? Siapa dia?" Tanyamu bingung.

"Aduh, benar juga. Terakhir kamu bertemu dengannya waktu umurmu 6 tahun. Jadi, wajar saja, kalau kamu sudah lupa mengenainya." Kata Ibumu sambil mengingat terakhir kali Kamu bertemu dengan orang bernama Timoteo. "Timoteo-san adalah pendiri sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan Vongola tepat ayahmu bekerja." Katanya menjelaskan padamu. "Sejak pertama kali Daddy-mu bekerja di Vongola, Daddy-mu dan Timoteo-san langsung akrab. Lalu, berkat Timoteo-san 'lah Daddy-mu tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam mengurus segala urusan yang kita butuhkan untuk tiba di sini, seperti mendaftarkan kalian berdua ke sekolah dan memberikan pekerjaan pada Mammy. Jadi kamu tidak usah cemas, (Nama)."

"Tapi, aku 'kan hanya punya nilai pas-pasan, mana bisa sekolah di jepang yang pada dasarnya butuh nilai sekolah yang tinggi. Belum lagi, ada ujian masuk yang super sulit." Katamu kesal. "Lagipula, mana ayah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini?"

"Daddy-mu masih sibuk dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Jadi, dia tidak bisa menemui kita. Akan tetapi, dia akan sering menelepon." Kata Ibumu mengenai ayahmu. "Lalu, soal sekolah kamu tidak perlu cemas. Kamu sudah diterima di SMA Namimori, sedangkan (Nama Adik) juga sudah diterima di SMP Namimori yang tidak jauh dari sekolahmu. Bahkan, kalian berdua lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai tinggi." Katanya riang sambil memperlihatkan surat hasil tes masuk SMP dan SMA Namimori yang bertuliskan namamu dan nama adikmu serta surat penerimaan masuk sekolah.

"EH?! SEJAK KAPAN?! AKU TIDAK INGAT MENGERJAKANNYA!" Teriak mu tidak percaya sambil melihat kedua kertas yang membuktikan kelulusanmu masuk ke sekolah. _'Memangnya kapan aku mengerjakan tesnya. Mustahil kalau aku tidak sadar mengerjakannya.'_ Pikirmu sambil berusaha mengingat kapan kamu mengerjakan tes masuk sekolah.

"Oh, soal itu. Apa kau masih ingat saat Eri-sensei yang merupakan guru bahasa jepang mu, memberikan disket berisi kumpulan contoh soal ujian masuk SMA di jepang?" Tanya Ibumu yang membuatmu mengangguk pelan setelah mengingat kejadian sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah Tes masuk SMA Namimori yang Mammy minta pada Kepala sekolahmu." Kata Ibumu yang membuatmu syok.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanyamu dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Mudah saja, Mammy tahu kalau kamu tidak bakal setuju pergi ke jepang. Jadi, Timoteo-san memberikan ide untuk membuat skenario dengan meminta temannya yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah di SMA Namimori untuk mengirim seseorang ke sekolahmu dengan berpura-pura mengadakan penelitian mengenai perkembangan pendidikan murid SMA di Indonesia. Dan secara sekolahmu adalah salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Indonesia, jadi tidak ada yang curiga, deh." Kata Ibumu yang membuatmu syok tidak percaya.

'_Jadi sejak sebulan yang lalu Ibu sudah merencanakan untuk menipuku?'_ Pikirmu syok. Akan tetapi, kemudian kamu kembali teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Tunggu dulu! Waktu itu, Eri-sensei memberikan kumpulan soal itu sebagai tugas rumah pada semua murid kelas 2. Bukannya seharusnya ada murid lainnya yang ikut diterima? Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa aku diterima padahal aku mengerjakan soal ujian di rumah dalam waktu 3 hari? Bukankah itu curang namanya?"

"Aduh, tanyanya satu-satu, dong. Yah, tapi aku rasa hal yang wajar jika kau bertanya seperti itu, sih." Kata Ibumu sambil menghela nafas. "Dengar! Alasan kenapa kau bisa diterima adalah karena disket itu telah di isi juga dengan program yang merekam pergerakan siswa saat mengerjakan soal tersebut melalui webcam komputer. Jadi, pada saat pemeriksaan jawaban, kita bisa mengetahui apa murid yang mengerjakan soal tersebut menyontek atau tidak." Katanya menjelaskan padamu yang membuatmu semakin syok kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Dan yang paling menggembirakan adalah kamu mengerjakan soal tersebut tanpa menyontek ke buku ataupun menyontek pada temanmu. Yah, karena pada dasarnya Mammy tahu kalau kamu itu terlalu malas menyontek pada temanmu atau ke buku, tapi tetap bisa mendapat nilai tinggi. Mammy jadi tidak begitu khawatir."

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Ibumu membuat dirimu ingin mengamuk dan memarahinya. Akan tetapi, rasa syok yang kamu terima hari ini terlalu banyak dan membuat otak mengalami tekanan. Hal ini yang membuat susahnya otakmu untuk memberikan perintah pada tubuhmu sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi, saat ini kamu hanya bisa untuk menggerakkan tubuhmu agar bisa menjauh dari Ibumu dengan pergi menuju kamar barumu di lantai dua tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Ibumu yang menyuruhmu untuk menghabisi makan malammu yang belum kamu sentuh sedikit pun.

Ketika kamu sampai di kamarmu, kamu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhmu di kasur dan membenamkan kepalamu ke atas bantal untuk meredamkan teriakkan amarah yang tidak bisa keluar di depan Ibumu.

'_Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Ibu menipuku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Apa dia tidak berpikir kalau aku adalah putrinya?'_ Pikirmu kesal sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu.

Kamu tidak tahu seberapa lama kamu dalam kondisi depresi seperti itu, tapi kamu baru tersadar ketika Adik laki-lakimu yang lebih muda 4 tahun darimu menepuk pundakmu dan menyerahkan (Minuman hangat kesukaanmu) padamu yang kamu terima dengan senang hati.

"Maafkan aku, kak." Kata Adikmu setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan membuatmu bingung. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu ide Ibu sejak sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak memberitahu mu." Katanya menjelaskan padamu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Lagipula, Ibu pasti melarangmu untuk memberitahukannya padaku 'kan?" Katamu pelan sebelum meminum minuman kesukaanmu lagi.

"Ibu memang melarangku. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang menahanku untuk merahasiakannya dari kakak." Kata adikmu yang membuat bertambah bingung. "Aku merahasiakannya karena aku pikir ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kakak keluar dari sekolah lama kakak."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu ingin kakak keluar dari sekolah lama kakak?"

"Kenapa kakak pura-pura bodoh?" Tanya adikmu kesal sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kakak diejek satu sekolahan, kak." Katanya yang membuatmu terkejut dan mulai panik.

Ya, Kamu terkejut dan mulai panik dengan perkataan adikmu yang mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini kamu tutupi dari keluargamu selama 2 tahun ini. Secara kamu pada dasarnya punya sifat untuk tidak merepotkan keluargamu dalam masalahmu yang mengakibatkan kamu menyimpan semua masalahmu sendirian. Dan sialnya, saat ini adikmu mengetahui masalahmu dan ada kemungkinan Ibumu juga mengetahui hal ini.

Mungkinkah hal ini yang menyebabkan Ibu mu memutuskan untuk membawa mu ke Jepang?

'_Tidak. Aku rasa Ibu tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu, Ibu pasti sudah memprotes pada pihak sekolah.'_ Pikirmu yang berusaha menenangkan dirimu sendiri.

"(Nama Adikmu), dari mana…kamu mengetahui hal itu?" Tanyamu dengan gugup.

"Kakak masih ingat kejadian di mana aku kena skors karena berkelahi dengan teman sekelasku?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan kejadian di mana kamu berkelahi hanya karena kau benci pada temanmu itu." Gerutu mu kesal sambil mengingat kejadian di mana kamu mendengar dari ibumu mengenai adikmu yang terkenal tidak pernah mencari masalah dan menjadi anak kesayangan guru malah berkelahi dengan alasan konyol dan mengakibatkan jatuhnya nama baiknya.

"Sebenarnya alasan aku membenci dia adalah karena dia menghinamu, kak." Kata Adikmu yang membuatmu terkejut dan bingung. "Waktu itu, aku mendengar dia mengobrol kepada temannya soal kakak. Sepertinya, kakaknya adalah salah satu teman sekelas kakak dan kakaknya itu menceritakan hal yang buruk mengenai kakak pada keluarganya." Katanya menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahan mendengar si brengsek itu menghina kakak tanpa mengenal kakak. Jadinya aku menghajarnya biar dia tahu rasa." Geramnya kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras yang membuat ujung kukunya memutih.

"Jadi…kamu berkelahi…dengan temanmu untuk membelaku?" Tanyamu dengan tidak percaya. Karena ternyata penyebab selama ini adikmu berkelahi untuk pertama kalinya adalah karena dirimu. Mendengar hal ini membuatmu bersalah, tapi disatu sisi kamu senang dan terharu karena ada orang yang membela mu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mungkin terlihat tidak pedulian, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkan anggota keluargaku dihina seperti itu." Kata Adikmu kesal dengan muka memerah. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Lagipula, kakak tidak pantas dihina hanya karena kakak memiliki tubuh sedikit besar dari yang lain. Aku juga tahu penyebab kakak selalu mendapat nilai dibawah 75 karena takut kena sial."

"(Nama Adik)…" Gumammu yang sedikit terharu dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut adikmu sebelum kamu teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu, dari mana kamu tahu soal nilai itu?" Tanyamu penuh curiga sambil menatap adikmu dengan teliti yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Buku Harian…" Kata adikmu pelan yang nyaris tidak terdengar olehmu, jika saja kau tidak memasang telingamu.

"KAMU MEMBACA BUKU HARIANKU!?" Bentak mu kesal karena adikmu berani menyentuh barang privasimu dan membacanya.

"Huh, itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak menyembunyikannya dan tidak memakai buku harian yang ada gemboknya." Kata adikmu sebelum lari keluar dari kamarmu yang membuatmu bertambah kesal.

"Walaupun begitu, seharusnya kamu tidak membacanya! Dasar anak bandel! Kamu harus dihukum!" Bentak mu sambil berlari mengejar adikmu.

Yah, itulah malam pertamamu di Jepang. Kamu menghabiskan malammu dengan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan adikmu sampai akhirnya Ibumu yang sudah bosan melihat permainan 'Tom and Jerry' yang dimainkan oleh dirimu dan adikmu, memutuskan untuk melerai kalian berdua dan menyuruh kalian untuk segera tidur.

Sebelum kamu tertidur kamu masih bertanya-tanya arti nilai sempurna dari tes matematikamu ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

"Aku harap kesialanku tidak akan timbul di sekolah baruku." Gumam mu penuh harap sebelum tertidur lelap.

Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, harapanmu tidak akan terkabul oleh yang maha kuasa. Akan tetapi, sang maha kuasa tahu kamu bakal menyukai kesialan mu kali ini.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Mini-chan Note:** Hm, sepertinya cara (Nama) bisa sekolah di SMA Namimori agak sedikit aneh (jika tidak konyol). Tapi, aku harap kalian masih bisa menerimanya dan menyukai Chapter ini. Setelah ini, aku akan membuka daftar Nama karakter KHR! Yang bisa dijodohkan dengan (Nama). Jadi, bersiaplah menyiapkan suara kalian untuk melakukan Voting. Bye-bye~.


	3. Special Big : Voting & Pairing!

**Special Big : Voting & Pairing!**

Hallo semuanya, sesuai janji Mini-chan di chapter sebelumnya. Di Chapter ini Mini-chan akan membagikan Info nama Karakter KHR yang memiliki potensi untuk dijodohkan dengan (Nama). Serta, Mini-chan akan memberikan info pairing CanonxCanon yang bakal muncul dalam cerita ini.

**Pertama, para calon pria single untuk (Nama):**

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Sasagawa Ryohei

Rokudo Mukuro

Hibari Kyouya

Kozato Enma

Dino Chiavarone

Byakuran

Giotto (Yes! This is real Giotto! Dia bakal muncul dalam cerita bersama para guardian Vongola dari generasi pertama!)

G

Asari Ugetsu

Basil

Nah, itulah calon Karakter KHR! yang bisa dipasangkan dengan (Nama). Selanjutnya kita beralih ke pairing CanonxCanon.

**:::**

**Pairing CanonxCanon :**

Belphegor x Fem!Flan

Fon x Fem!Mammon

Colonello x Lal Mirch

Reborn x Luce

Xanxus x Squalo (This Boy Love! Jadi, bakal ada sedikit Shonen ai!)

Gamma x Aria

Daemon x Elena

Niccolo (Chiavarone Primo) x Alaude (Sama seperti di atas! ini pasangan BoyxBoy!)

Lambo x I-pin

Sekian daftar nama tokoh KHR! Yang bisa dijodohkan untuk (Nama). Serta nama pairing CanonxCanon yang bakal muncul dalam kisah ini. Jadi, Mini-chan harap kalian segera menyiapkan suara kalian di kotak Review di bawah untuk melakukan Voting!

**:::**

Btw, Hampir lupa. Saat ini Mini-chan sedikit kesulitan dalam menentukan posisi Karakter KHR! untuk menjadi Guru di kisah ini. Berikut ini, adalah beberapa peran Karakter KHR yang Mini-chan sudah tetapkan (Ukh, chapter ini penuh dengan spoiler! ಥ_ಥ).

Reborn sebagai Guru Bahasa Italia dan Wali Kelas.

Colonello sebagai Guru Olahraga Murid Laki-laki.

Lal Mirch sebagai Guru Olahraga Murid Perempuan.

Dr. Shamal sebagai Guru UKS.

Dino sebagai Guru Bahasa Inggris.

Elena sebagai Guru Seni.

Alaude Sebagai Guru Bahasa Prancis.

Nah, seperti yang kalian lihat. calon guru yang akan mengajar hanya sedikit :'(. Jadi, Mini-chan ingin minta saran kalian semua untuk menentukan posisi para Karakter KHR! sebagai pengajar. So, silahkan kalian langsung melakukan Review untuk melakukan voting dan memberikan saran kalian. Jangan malu dan sungkan, ya. Mini-chan tunggu! \ ˚▽˚ /


	4. Big 3

**Title: **Big is Cute

**Author:** Gemini Slacker

**Pairing: **Bakal ada pairing CanonxCanon, tapi untuk (Nama) belum ada. Jadi tolong bantuannya, nya!

**Genre: **HUMOR…Humor…Romance…HUMOR! XDD

**Rating:** Mari berdoa, semoga untuk selamanya rantingnya tetap T…?

**Summary:** (Nama) adalah gadis yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Karena tubuhnya ini lah yang membuatnya berpikir kalau tidak ada pria yang bakal jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya orang-orang disekitarnya justru berpikir sebaliknya.

**Warning:** TYPO dan adanya OOC. Kalo nggak suka silahkan mencet tombol back.

**Disclaimer:** Gemini Slacker tidak memiliki KHR! Gemini Slacker hanya mengklaim ide fanfic ini.

(¬‿¬)** Big is Cute **(¬‿¬)

**Mini-chan ****Note:**

Hallo semuanya, lama tak jumpa :D. Apa kalian sudah rindu dengan Mini-chan? Atau kalian semua hanya rindu dengan cerita ini? Hehe, apa pun jawabannya yang pasti Mini-chan senang kalian sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk membaca kisah ini. Btw, Mini-chan sedang sedih, nih. Entah kenapa, (Nama) jadi kesal pada Mini-chan karena chapter ini :'(. Mungkin karena Mini-chan telat update atau mungkin adanya typo? Yah, Pokoknya silahkan di RnR aja, deh.

**Ps:** Jangan lupa kasih tahu Mini-chan, apa yang membuat (Nama) kesal padaku di kotak Review. Secara (Nama) 'kan adalah kalian. Jadi, kalian pasti tahu isi hati (Nama), Kufufufufu~. [**(Nama):** kalau kau bisa tertawa mengerikan seperti itu seharusnya kau tahu, Mini-chan -_-.]

Sekarang, Mini-chan ingin mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada :

**ruby. scarleet** yang sudah meng-PM untuk memberikan poling dan saran.

Lalu, pada **Foschia Cielo** yang telah memberikan Alert Story pada cerita ini.

Serta pada **LalaNur Aprilia****,**** meilina. putri. 79****,**** Kn Fujoshi****,**** Yuura****,**** Foschia Cielo** dan **Dee** yang sudah bersedia memberikan pendapat mereka melalui Review.

Nah, sebelum memulai chapter ketiga dari kisah ini. Silahkan, kalian semua melihat jawaban Review chapter sebelumnya yang tidak sempat Mini-chan jawab langsung.

**~Review Time~**

**Yuura :** Terima kasih sudah mereview kisah ini lagi :D. Makasih juga untuk saran peranan para karakternya. Ini sangat membantu. [Mini-chan : Terutama peranan Bianchi sebagai guru masak :DD Bianchi: Aku dengan senang hati membantu calon adik iparku menjadi istri yang terbaik. (Nama): Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk soal ini?].Lalu, soal (Nama), dia memang gemuk tapi, untuk seberapa gemuknya, silahkan Yuura yang tentukan ukurannya. Oh, Hibari juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memilihnya. [Mini-chan: Tentunya dengan ala Hibari… Hibari : Kau protes Herbivora? Mini-chan: Iie, sama sekali tidak, Hibari-sama.]

**Foschia Cielo :** Ao ( Mini-chan panggil Ao, ya.) makasih sudah mereview kisah ini untuk memberikan saran bahkan memberikan Alert untuk kisah ini. Dan yap, (Nama) itu adalah Reader. Mini-chan mengerti betapa susahnya memilih pria ganteng yang ingin dipasangkan dengan (Nama). Tapi, tenang. Saat ini Mini-chan lagi buka kesempatan 1 orang bisa pilih 2 orang untuk dijodohkan dengan (Nama). Jadi, silahkan Ao pikirkan siapa yang akan dipilih. Mini-chan bakal tunggu jawabannya.

**Dee : **Makasih sudah mengreview kisah ini. Mini-chan mengerti perasaan Dee. Dan kau boleh pilih 2, kok. Jadi Dee bisa pilih Tsuna and Mukuro sekaligus.

* * *

**~Big 3~**

"Wah, indahnya." Gumam mu pelan sambil menikmati matahari senja di tepi pantai.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, (Nama)?" Tanya seorang pria yang tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika pria tersebut, memelukmu dari belakang. Terlintas di kepalamu sebuah rasa penasaran yang membuatmu ingin mengetahui identitas pria tersebut.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya, tapi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanyamu pada pria tersebut secara otomatis, tanpa mempedulikan tujuan utamamu untuk mengetahui identitas pria tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan darimu, membuat pria tersebut tertawa kecil dan tanpa dia sadari membuat wajahmu yang bulat menjadi memerah dan jantungmu mendetak kencang. Karena mendengar suaranya yang merdu di dekat telingamu.

"Aku sudah janji padamu, bukan? Kalau aku ingin memperlihatkan matahari senja yang terindah dan memiliki warna yang paling kau sukai." Jawab pria tersebut sambil mencium daun telingamu dan membuatmu semakin memerah.

"Kau benar. Aku lupa. Terima kasih, ya. Berkat kau, aku melihat warna orange yang indah ini." Katamu yang sekali lagi terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapanmu sambil mendengarkan deburan ombak yang tenang dan menghiraukan hembusan angin pantai yang mulai mendingin karena perubahan waktu dari sore hari menuju malam hari. Karena kehangatan yang kau dapatkan dari pelukan pria asing tersebut.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat yang bagimu terasa lama sekali, akhirnya pria itu mengatakan sesuatu padamu. "Aku mencintaimu, (Nama)." Katanya dengan perlahan dan lembut di telingamu. Akan tetapi, terdapat nada keseriusan di dalamnya.

Mendengar pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba itu, membuatmu tak percaya dengan pendengaranmu dan kau langsung membalikkan tubuhmu untuk memastikan perkataannya tadi, sekaligus untuk melihat wajahnya. Akan tetapi, kau langsung merasa kecewa, karena wajah pria tersebut terlihat buram di matamu.

"Sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Karenanya, Izinkan aku untuk berada di sisimu dan melindungimu selamanya, (Nama)." Kata pria tersebut sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu. Seakan-akan dia ingin menciummu.

'_Eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum siap!'_ Pikirmu panik dengan wajah memerah sambil merasakan bibir pria misterius itu semakin mendekat ke bibirmu.

"TUNGGU DULU TO THE EXTREME!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan dirimu serta pria yang berniat menciummu terkejut setengah mati. "Jangan seenaknya mengatakan cinta pada (Nama Panjang)! Bahkan sampai ingin menciumnya TO THE EXTREME! Kau Extremely tidak boleh menyentuh (Nama Panjang) sebelum mengalahkan diriku TO THE EXTREME!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk kesal pada pria yang ada di sampingmu.

Melihat kedatangan pemuda tersebut, membuatmu kesal. Karena dirinya, kau gagal mendapatkan cium- [(Nama): Hoi!]. Ops, Salah! Maksudnya, dirimu kesal karena sekali lagi matamu mengalami keburaman. Jadi, kau tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut dengan jelas. Bukannya, kau kesal karena _GAGAL MENDAPATKAN CIUMAN TO THE EXTREME!_ [(Nama): GYAAAA! MINI-CHAN IDIOT!]

"Kufufu, dia benar. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh (Nama). Karena sejak awal dia adalah boneka milikku dan siapapun tidak boleh menyentuhnya, kecuali diriku." Kata pemuda lainnya yang juga muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sayang sekali, Mukuro-kun~. Lebih baik, kau mencari boneka di tempat lain. Karena (Nama)-chan akan menjadi milikku. Secara, segala yang imut dan manis seperti marshmallow adalah milikku." Kata Pemuda lainnya yang juga muncul tiba-tiba untuk merebutmu.

"Kalian, para herbivore. Sejak kapan (Nama Panjang) (Nama Pendek) menjadi milik kalian?" Tanya pemuda lainnya yang muncul entah dari mana dengan nada kesal. "Segala sesuatu yang ada di Namimori adalah milikku. Jadi, menyingkirlah sebelum aku menggigit mati kalian semua." Ancamnya sambil memunculkan sepasang tonfa di tangannya.

"Hei, Kyouya. Kau tidak boleh serakah. Lagipula, (Nama) lebih cocok menikah denganku dan menikmati kehidupan Italia bersama-sama." Kata pria lainnya yang ikut muncul.

"Haha, sayang sekali, Dino-san. Aku yakin (Nama) pasti memilihku karena aku akan membawanya ke Koshien." Kata pemuda lainnya yang ikut muncul pada pria yang dipanggilnya Dino.

"Cih, kau pikir (Nama panjang) bakal mau dengan maniak Baseball sepertimu? Dia lebih baik bersamaku." Kata pemuda lainnya yang ikut muncul dengan nada kesal pada pemuda yang berniat mengajakmu ke stadium Baseball terkenal di jepang.

"Cih, Kau juga harusnya berpikir, idiot. (Nama) tidak bakal mau dengan bocah seperti dinamit sepertimu." Kata seorang pria dengan nada kesal kepada pemuda yang lebih dulu muncul darinya.

"Aku pikir (Nama) juga tidak mau memilih perokok berat sepertimu, G. Lagipula, aku yakin (Nama) lebih suka bersamaku sambil mendengarkan alunan serulingku." Kata seorang pria lainnya dengan nada tenang sebelum mengalunkan sedikit alunan musik dari serulingnya.

"A-aku pikir (Nama)-chan lebih memilih orang yang normal sepertiku." Kata seorang pemuda dengan nada gugup. Akan tetapi, masih terdapat tekat pantang menyerah dari nada suaranya.

"Maaf, Tsuna-dono. Tapi, aku rasa (Nama)-Hime lebih memilihku." Kata seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan bahasa jepang kuno.

"Eto, aku rasa (Nama)-chan lebih menyukai pemuda yang pemalu sepertiku." Kata pemuda lainnya dengan nada pelan hampir tidak terdengar olehmu.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan para pria yang muncul entah dari mana itu, membuat dirimu terbengong-bengong. Sedangkan, pria pertama yang bersamamu menjadi kesal.

"Kalian semua. Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kalau tadi (Nama) sudah hampir menjadi milikku? Jadi, sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja!" Kata pria yang tadi nyaris mencium sebelum dia mengadakan adu mulut dengan yang lainnya mengenai siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan dirimu.

"Mereka pasti sudah gila." Gumam mu tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapanmu.

Ya, kau sama sekali tidak mempercayainya dan berharap kalau apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapanmu ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Secara, bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai hal ini adalah kenyataan, ketika ada beberapa lelaki yang entah muncul dari mana dan berusaha mengklaim dirimu. Apa lagi, di kehidupan sehari-hari, dirimu lebih sering dijadikan objek lelucon dan hinaan bagi semua orang. Termasuk semua lawan jenismu. Oleh karena itu, tanpa kau sadari, kau mencoba mengambil langkah mundur dari posisimu semula agar bisa bersembunyi dari mereka yang saat ini masih adu mulut dan tidak sedang memperhatikanmu.

Saat kau berpikir hampir bisa menjauh dari mereka, sepasang tangan menyentuhmu dan langsung menggendongmu dengan gaya pengantin tanpa mempedulikan perasaan terkejut yang muncul di dalam dirimu dan amarah dari para lelaki lainnya yang melihat dirimu dibawa lari oleh orang misterius lainnya. ketika kau mencoba melihat siapa yang menggendong mu, kesekian kalinya matamu menghianati mu dan menyebabkan kau tidak bisa melihat orang tersebut. Akan tetapi, kali ini timbul sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dirimu bahwa kau mengenal orang itu dan ada perasaan rindu padanya. Bahkan kau berharap orang ini tidak akan pernah melepaskan dirimu dari sisinya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari sisiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu, (Nama)." Kata Pemuda itu dengan suara rendah yang dipenuhi nada protektif dan posesif yang membuat jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat.

Tanpa menyadari adanya rasa sakit di hati mu yang datang entah dari mana. Kau pun mengatakan. "Ya, jangan pernah lepaskan aku-"

_**TENG TENG**_

"Bangun, Kak! Hampir waktunya berangkat ke sekolah, nih!" Kata Adikmu yang membangunkan mu sambil memukul penggorengan dengan spatula yang mau tidak mau membuatmu langsung membuka kedua matamu yang masih terasa berat.

"Duh, 5 menit lagi." Katamu lirih sambil menutupi dirimu di balik selimutmu yang nyaman bagaikan surga dunia.

"Kalau Kakak tidak mau bangun, aku bakal telepon Daddy untuk membangunkan Kakak, loh." Ancam Adikmu yang langsung membuatmu bangun terduduk.

'_Huh, kenapa dia harus memakai alasan menelpon ayah, sih.'_ Pikirmu kesal sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk mu sebelum beranjak keluar dari tempat tidurmu. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyamu yang melihat adikmu masih ada di kamarmu. _'Terutama sambil melihatku seperti itu'_ Tambah mu dalam hati melihat adikmu menatapmu sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tahu Kakak orang yang sekali ngambek susah sembuhnya dan Kakak juga masih kesal dengan Mammy. Akan tetapi, bukannya kakak sudah seharusnya berhenti menangis?" Tanyanya yang membuatmu kebingungan.

"Eh? Menangis?" Kau bertanya perlahan sambil menyentuh pipimu yang ternyata basah oleh air matamu. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Mana aku tahu? Memangnya, Kakak tidak sadar?" Tanya Adikmu yang kau langsung jawab dengan anggukan. "Hm, kalau begitu mungkin itu karena tadi Kakak memimpikan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih." Katanya yang langsung membuatmu berusaha mengingat apa yang kau mimpikan semalam.

"Hm…, Aku hanya ingat sepertinya aku dikejar-kejar banyak orang di pantai." Katamu perlahan yang membuat adikmu terbengong sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuatmu keheranan. "Apa, sih? Memangnya ada yang aneh dari mimpiku?" Tanyamu kesal yang malah membuat adikmu semakin tertawa kencang sambil memukul-mukul lantai dan membuat wajahmu menjadi memerah.

"Puh, ak-akhirnya Kakak ku su-sudah ma-masuk masa ke-kedewasaan juga." Kata adikmu sela tertawanya yang membuatmu menatap adikmu dengan tatapan kesal, sekaligus bingung dengan perkataannya. "Yah, aku ucapkan selamat telah memasuki masa kedewasaan, Kak." Katanya sebelum pergi dari kamarmu sambil mengeluhkan kata 'Polos', 'Kekasih' dan 'Perut sakit'.

Kau yang melihat keanehan adikmu hanya bisa menyipitkan matamu kesal sebelum menghela nafas dan merenggangkan badan sambil menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil seragam sekolah barumu.

'_Benar-benar, deh. Masuk masa kedewasaan apanya? Laganya kayak dia sudah dewasa, saja.'_ Pikirmu kesal sambil membuka lemari pakaianmu. Ketika membuka lemari pakaianmu kau bisa langsung melihat seragam sekolah SMU mu yang berupa kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda, rok berwarna indigo dan terakhir yang paling kau sukai adalah sekolahmu memakai Waistcoat berwarna orange, warna yang paling kau sukai. _'Sebenarnya aku memang masih sebal, sih. Tapi, kalau lihat seragamnya punya warna yang aku sukai sepertinya tidak buruk juga.'_ Pikirmu sambil mencocokkan baju seragammu denganmu di depan cermin yang ada di belakang pintu lemari sebelum menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit bersiap-siap, kau segera menuju ruang makan dan kau langsung bingung dengan absennya ibumu di ruang makan.

"Mammy sudah berangkat sejak subuh. Dia bilang ingin mengadakan sarapan penuh cinta bersama Daddy." Kata Adikmu yang menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya sebelum meminum jus jeruk. "Dia menitipkan pesan untuk menyuruh kita mendoakannya agar dia bisa mendapatkan adik baru untuk kita."

Mendengar pesan Ibumu, membuatmu memasang wajah jengkel. "Mammy mu itu, pagi-pagi sudah bikin kekonyolan saja. Bukannya menyampaikan pesan yang wajar seperti 'Jangan telat di hari pertama!' atau yang lainnya, ini malah menyuruh kita mendoakan dia punya anak lagi." Gerutu mu kesal sambil duduk di kursi dan mengambil sepotong roti untuk mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry sebelum memakannya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat itu memang sifat Ibumu. Lagipula, kalau kau kesal. Kenapa tidak berdoa semoga Adik yang akan lahir tidak punya sifat yang sama dengannya dan lebih memiliki sifat Daddy?"

"Yah, aku rasa kau ada benarnya." Gumam mu pelan sambil mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan Adikmu menjadi kenyataan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mammy menyuruhku membuat bekal makan siang yang agak lebih untukmu." Kata Adikmu setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Huh, kenapa?"

"Soalnya selama seminggu ini, kau hanya makan 3 kali sekali padahal biasanya kau bisa makan 5 kali sehari. Jadi Mammy agak cemas kalau kau menjadi langsing." Katanya tenang yang membuatmu sedikit kesal.

"Bukannya malah bagus kalau aku jadi langsing?" Tanyamu kesal. "Lagipula, aku hanya melewatkan makan makanan kecil karena masih sebal dengan Ibu. Jadi seharusnya itu tidak dipermasalahkan, dong."

"Yah, tapi bagi Mammy itu sebuah masalah. Apalagi, sepertinya Daddy juga agak cemas setelah mendengarnya." Katanya yang membuatmu menjadi tidak enak karena kau telah membuat Ayahmu menjadi cemas. Karena bagimu Ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Walaupun, pada dasarnya dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dia tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarganya, terutama dirimu. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Ayah mu sering bolak-balik antara Indonesia-Jepang. "Begitu juga aku mencemaskan kesehatanmu jika kau menjadi langsing. Soalnya, aku merasa kehilangan beruang yang harus aku kasih makan."

"Kau pikir aku ini binatang peliharaan di kebun binatang!"

"Pokoknya, aku harap kau menghabiskan bekal yang sudah susah payah aku buat ini." Katanya tak memperdulikan perkataanmu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal yang besar dan bisa untuk 4 orang.

"Geh, kau pikir aku mau piknik, sampai perlu membawa bekal sebanyak ini!?" Tanyamu sambil memandang tidak percaya dengan ukuran bekal makan siangmu dan berharap Adikmu hanya bercanda.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai penembusan dosa karena membuat orang disekelilingmu khawatir." Katanya dengan cuek sambil membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci untuk dia cuci. "Lagipula, kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk mencari teman."

"Kenapa rasanya aku tidak yakin dengan yang terakhir, ya?"

"Kak, cobalah untuk berpikir positif. Karena Kakak terlalu pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmu makanya Kakak sering menjadi bahan penggencetan dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk melawan." Kata Adikmu sambil menatapmu dengan tajam dan merasa dirimu menjadi mengecil. "Kali ini Kakak mendapat kehidupan baru di lingkungan baru. Gunakan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mengubah nasip. Kalau tidak Kakak hanya membuat susah semua orang."

Mendengar perkataan adikmu membuatmu merasa bersalah. Memang apa yang dikatakan Adikmu ada benarnya. Kau lebih suka menerima tindakan mantan teman sekolahmu tanpa perlawanan dan menganggap itu semua adalah hal yang wajar kau dapatkan karena bentuk tubuhmu dan nasip sialmu dari nilai 75 ke atas.

Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah…

_Apakah kau memiliki keberanian untuk mengubah nasip mu?_

"Aduh!" Rintih mu kesakitan ketika kepalamu dipukul pelan oleh Adikmu.

"Ayo, bangun! Kita sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah, nih." Katanya sebelum menuju pintu depan untuk memakai sepatu. "Aku dengar di sekolah Kakak ada 2 orang mengerikan yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai Ketua Komite Disiplin dan Ketua Komite Likuidasi"

"Huh? Apa itu Komite Disiplin dan Komite Likuidasi?" Tanya mu bingung sambil memakai sepatumu sebelum keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu.

"Semacam perkumpulan para Perfek yang bertugas menjaga keamanan sekolah. Hanya saja mereka mengatasi keamanan sekolah dengan menggunakan kekerasan fisik." Kata Adikmu yang membuatmu terkejut. "Apa lagi yang aku dengar ada yang dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan karena datang terlambat ke sekolah." Katanya membuatmu semakin terkejut. "Ah, bahkan ada yang harus dirawat sampai 3 bulan karena melakukan penggencetan atau mencoba melawan mereka."

"Kenapa mereka dibiarkan tetap ada?!"

"Soalnya berkat mereka, Sekolah Namimori menjadi tentram. Ditambah lagi, kedua Komite itu diasuh oleh CEDEF yang merupakan pasukan kepolisian khusus di kota ini. Jadinya, tindakan mereka sudah dianggap hal yang wajar." Katanya menjelaskan. "Oh, bahkan sepertinya kedua Komite itu juga sering berpatroli untuk menjaga keamanan di kota."

"Yang benar saja." Gumammu tak percaya dengan yang kau dengar dari Adikmu.

"Menurutku ini hal yang bagus." Kata Adikmu yang membuatmu bingung. "Dengan adanya mereka, tidak akan ada lagi yang menggencet Kakak. Seperti di sekolah lama Kakak."

"Mungkin memang benar. Tapi, bagaimana kalau justru mereka yang menggencet ku?"

"Pada dasarnya, mereka itu tidak akan melakukan kekerasan selama semuanya menaati aturan yang ada. Jadi kecil kemungkinan Kakak akan digencet mereka. Mengingat, Kakak tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah." Kata Adikmu yang menenangkanmu. "Tapi, kalau Kakak digencet oleh mereka, aku berharap, Ketua Komite Disiplin yang menggencet Kakak." Katanya yang membuatmu bingung.

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya Ketua Komite Disiplin adalah Laki-laki, sedangkan Ketua Komite Likuidasi adalah Perempuan. Ditambah lagi, Aku dengar Ketua Komite Disiplin yang bernama Hibari Kyouya memiliki moto 'menggigit sampai mati' siapapun yang membuatnya kesal dengan tonfanya."

"Jadi?" Tanyamu yang semakin tidak mengerti dan membuat Adikmu jadi keringat jatuh.

"Aduh, kenapa aku punya Kakak perempuan yang begini polosnya, sih?" Gumam adikmu yang membuatmu jadi jengkel. "Dengar Kakakku yang manis! Si Hibari Kyouya ini, selain terkenal kuat. Dia juga terkenal tampan dan dipercayai kelak di masa depan dia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Pria yang memiliki body super sexy. Ditambah lagi, dia terkenal kaya karena keluarganya hampir memiliki sebagian besar aset penting di kota ini." Katanya menjelaskan seperti apa Pemuda bernama Hibari Kyouya yang membuatmu keringat jatuh. Karena melihat Adikmu yang biasanya tenang menjadi OOC. "Jadi, berdasarkan informasi dari perkumpulan 'Kyouya-sama fans club' yang merupakan bagian dari perkumpulan 'Hibari's Family Fans club' , Jika, seorang gadis didisiplinkan olehnya, maka tak lama kemudian gadis itu akan langsung mengandung anaknya. Dengan begitu, aku akan langsung mendapatkan keponakan yang terjamin penampilannya." Katanya mengakhiri penjelasannya dan membuatmu terjatuh.

"Dari mana gossip yang tidak benar itu?!" Teriak mu kesal dengan wajah memerah. "Lagipula, Adik macam apa kau ini yang menginginkan Kakak kandung sendiri diperkosa orang yang tidak dikenal?!"

"Aku mendapatkan info itu dari internet. Lagipula, apa salah kalau aku menginginkan Kakak menikah dengan Pria yang bisa memperbaiki keturunan agar kelak anak-anakmu tidak ada yang segemuk dirimu?" Tanyanya yang membuat batas kesabaranmu habis.

"Aku gemuk karena Ibu membuatku makan banyak sejak kecil! Bukan karena keturunan, Idiot!" Bentakmu sambil melontarkan pukulan pada Adikmu satu-satunya. Akan tetapi, dengan mudahnya dia menghindar sambil berlari menjauh darimu.

Melihat tingkahmu, membuat Adikmu tertawa mengejek mu. "Ops, aku lupa. Habisnya berat Kakak tidak pernah turun, sih. Ditambah lagi, Kakak tetap makan banyak. Aku berpikir, Kakak jadi semakin mirip dengan Snorlax dari Pokemon." Katanya dengan santai sebelum melarikan diri dari dirimu yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

'_Snorlax… Snorlax… SNORLAX!'_ Pikirmu syok sambil membanyangkan dirimu menjadi Snorlax yang sedang makan banyak sebelum tertidur nyenyak.

"(NAMA DEPAN ADIK) (NAMA BELAKANG), AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriakmu jengkel sebelum mengejar Adikmu yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sangat mustahil untuk tubuh besarmu lakukan.

Tanpa dirimu sadari, seorang pemuda dan seorang pria melihatmu dengan penuh kekaguman setelah melihat kecepatan lari mu. Ketika dirimu melewati mereka yang sedang jogging mengelilingi kota untuk ketiga kalinya.

"EXTREME! Aku tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan berlari sekencang itu TO THE EXTREME!" Kata seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih dengan penuh kekaguman. "Aku harus mengajaknya masuk ke Klub Tinju TO THE EXTREME!" Katanya sebelum mengejarmu dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan dirimu.

"HO-HOI, TUNGGU DULU TO THE EXTREME, RYOHEI!" Teriak pria yang memakai baju Pendeta sebelum ikut mengejar pemuda yang merupakan salah satu dari Adiknya dengan kecepatan yang sama.

* * *

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Si-sialan. Bo-bocah te-tengik itu larinya kencang banget." Katamu kesal dengan perlahan diantara nafasmu yang sesak sehabis berlari kencang. "Huh, mungkin sekarang dia berhasil meloloskan diri. Tapi, begitu di rumah, aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati." Janjimu dengan penuh amarah sambil menopang tubuhmu di dinding terdekat sambil mengatur nafasmu kembali.

"HEEEEEEEI, GADIS YANG DI SANAAA TOOOOO THEEE EEEXXXTREMEEEE!" Teriak seseorang yang membuatmu langsung melihat ke arah dari kau datang dengan keheranan.

Ketika kau melihat ke arah asal suara itu datang, kau melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirimu. Hanya saja, dia memakai versi seragam laki-laki dan tidak memakai dasi yang seharusnya dipakainya serta dia tidak mengkancingkan kemejanya jadi kau bisa melihat kaos berwarna hitam yang dipakainya. Dia berlari menuju ke arahmu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa yang bahkan menyebabkan gumpalan awan debu bisa terlihat di belakangnya sebelum berhenti di depanmu yang hampir membuat celana dalammu terlihat. Jika, kau tidak memegangi rokmu dengan erat.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu gadis yang luar biasa to the extreme!" Teriak pemuda itu dengan mata berkobar-kobar sambil meremas kedua bahu mu dengan sepasang tangan yang diperban. Hal ini sungguh membuatmu bingung sekaligus takut.

"Eh?"

"Kau memiliki bakat luar biasa yang bahkan aku sendiri belum melihatnya TO THE EXTREME." Katanya yang membuatmu semakin bingung. "Karena itu, masuklah Klub Tinju! Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengasah bakat terpendam yang kau miliki TO THE EXTREME!" perintahnya dengan penuh membara yang membuatmu jadi semakin ketakutan.

'_Hiiii, siapa orang ini?! Baru muncul langsung ngomong hal yang gak jelas.'_ Pikirmu ketakutan sambil perlahan menjauh darinya. "Ti-tidak usah. Aku-"

"Ryoheiii!" Teriak seseorang yang memotong perkataanmu dan membuatmu dan pemuda di hadapanmu melihat ke arah dirimu dan pemuda yang dihadapanmu datang.

Sama halnya dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut, pria misterius yang meneriakkan nama yang kau yakini sebagai nama pemuda yang ada di dekatmu ini, juga datang dengan berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa yang menyebabkan gumpalan awan debu bisa terlihat dibelakangnya sebelum berhenti di hadapan dirimu dan Ryohei yang menyebabkan sekali lagi kau harus memastikan rokmu tidak terangkat dan memperlihatkan celana dalammu.

"Ryohei, kau seharusnya tidak berlari secara mendadak seperti itu To the Extreme! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau tidak mau membuatku dan Kyoko khawatir To the Extreme 'kan?!" Bentak pria yang sepertinya seorang Pendeta pada pemuda yang mirip dengannya, hanya lebih muda darinya dan memiliki rambut berwarna putih bukannya hitam seperti dirinya.

"Maaf, Kak Knuckle. Aku terlalu bersemangat setelah melihat gadis ini berlari dengan kecepatan Super Extreme dan aku jadi terlalu fokus untuk mengajaknya ke Klub Tinju TO THE EXTREME! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ataupun Kyoko khawatir." Kata Ryohei dengan panik.

"Bagus. Yah, tapi aku sebenarnya sangat mengerti dengan perasaanmu To the Extreme. Akan tetapi, cobalah untuk tenang sedikit. Aku yakin, tuhan akan memberikan petunjuk yang Extreme jika kau bersabar." Kata Knuckle menceramahi Ryohei yang kau anggap sebagai Adiknya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, kadang aku melupakannya dan lebih mengikuti instingku TO THE EXTREME." Kata Ryohei yang membuat dirinya dan Knuckle tertawa.

'_Si-siapa sih mereka? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.'_ Pikirmu keheranan sambil keringat jatuh muncul di kepalamu. "Ano, siapa kalian?" Tanyamu yang menarik perhatian kedua orang yang ada di hadapanmu.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku adalah Sasagawa Ryohei anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara Sasagawa. Dan aku adalah siswa kelas 3 SMU di SMU Namimori, sekaligus Kapten Klub Tinju SMU Namimori." Kata Ryohei dengan penuh semangat.

"Dan aku adalah Sasagawa Knuckle. Kakak tertua dari Sasagawa bersaudara. Aku adalah Pendeta dari Gereja Namimori." Kata Knuckle dengan penuh semangat juga walaupun sedikit agak tenang dari Ryohei.

"Dan Moto kami adalah EXTREME!" Kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan yang entah bagaimana ketika mereka mengatakan hal itu dirimu melihat mereka sedang berdiri di pinggir tebing pantai yang di bawahnya terdapat ombak besar.

"O-oh, be-begitu, ya." Gumam mu pelan. _'Mereka sungguh _'unik'_.'_ Pikirmu yang melihat keunikan kedua bersaudara yang ada dihadapanmu. "Aku (Nama Panjang) (Nama pendek). Aku murid baru di kelas 2 SMU Namimori. Salam kenal." Katamu memperkenalkan diri sebelum menunduk pelan seperti yang dilakukan orang jepang.

"(Nama Panjang) (Nama pendek)…!" Gumam Knuckle pelan sebelum tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kau-"

"Oh, kau punya nama yang bagus, (Nama Panjang)!" Puji Ryohei yang membuatmu sedikit tersipu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Apalagi, kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Dengan kecepatan yang kau miliki dan tubuh yang indah ini, kau pasti akan menjadi petinju wanita terhebat di dunia TO THE EXTREME." Umumnya yang membuatmu keheranan sedangkan Knuckle ikut setuju dengan mengangguk dan melupakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya padamu sebelum Ryohei memotong. "Kau melihatnya bukan, (Nama Panjang)? Itu adalah Bintang Madison Square Garden!" Katanya sambil merangkulkan lengan kirinya di bahumu dan menunjuk secara asal ke langit yang biru dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

'_Mana mungkin aku bisa melihat bintang di pagi hari! Lagipula, itu nama tempat, bukannya nama bintang!'_ Pikir mu panik dengan sifat Ryohei yang membara. _'Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak ingin jadi petinju!'_ Pikirmu kesal. _'Yah, walaupun aku senang dia memuji tubuhku yang gemuk ini, sih'_ Tambahmu pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah dengan pujian seniormu itu.

"Itu adalah bintang yang merupakan rumah dari Pertandingan Tinju tingkat dunia! Ayo kita raih bintang itu bersama dan menjadi pasangan petinju terhebat di dunia!" Katanya dengan penuh semangat yang membuat keringat jatuh mu semakin bertambah.

'_Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin menjadi petinju!'_ Protes mu kesal dalam hati.

"Oh, itu sungguh luar biasa, Ryohei! Kalau begitu akan berdoa pada tuhan secara Extreme setiap hari agar impian kalian berdua bisa tercapai To the Extreme." Kata Knuckle yang membuat Ryohei senang dan membuatmu ingin memukulkan kepalamu ke tembok dengan sifat kedua orang yang dihadapanmu.

"Ano, aku senang dengan perhatian yang kalian berikan. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal Tinju." Katamu dengan lemas kepada mereka. _'Jadi, tolong berhenti menggangguku soal itu.'_ Tambah mu dalam hati sambil berharap mereka berhenti memutuskan masa depanmu seenaknya saja.

Tanpa kau sadari, kau telah membuat kedua pria di hadapanmu membatu dengan perkataanmu sebelum membuat salah satu dari mereka meledak.

"ITU EXTREMELY TIDAK BISA DI BIARKAN TO THE EXTREME!" Teriak Ryohei yang membuatmu hampir melompat saking terkejutnya. "Di dunia ini tinju adalah hal yang Extremely terpenting! Dan lagipula, aku tidak bisa menerima seseorang yang Extremely memiliki potensi menjadi petinju di dunia malah tidak mengerti soal tinju." Katanya dengan penuh kemarahan yang membuat mu mengambil langkah mundur darinya saking takutnya. "Ayo ikut denganku, (Nama Panjang)! Aku akan mengajarkan segala hal soal Tinju padamu. Dengan begitu kita bisa meraih Bintang Madison Square Garden bersama TO THE EXTREME." Perintahnya sambil menarik tanganmu. Akan tetapi, karena kakimu yang masih lemas setelah berlari kencang membuat dirimu terjatuh dan membuat kedua pria tersebut terkejut.

"Ah, (Nama)-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Knuckle bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menghampiri dirimu yang terjatuh.

"Ah, apa aku menarikmu terlalu kencang, (Nama Panjang)?" Ryohei bertanya dan ikut khawatir jika dia tanpa sengaja melukaimu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa. Hanya saja, kakiku masih lemas setelah tadi berlari terlalu kencang. Jadi, aku tidak bisa bergerak." Katamu menjelaskan pada mereka dan berharap tidak membuat mereka terlalu mencemaskan dirimu.

"Jadi, itu alasannya kenapa kau Extremely berhenti di sini dan bukannya di sekolah?" Tanya Knuckle yang kau jawab dengan anggukan.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu serahkan padaku TO THE EXTREME!" Kata Ryohei secara tiba-tiba yang membuat dirimu dan Knuckle kebingungan dengan maksud perkataannya. "Kak Knuckle titip tasku dan (Nama Panjang)." Mintanya ke Knuckle sambil menyerahkan tasnya dan tasmu padanya sebelum menggendong dirimu dengan ala pengantin yang membuatmu dan Knuckle terkejut. "Yosh, ayo kita ke sekolah TO THE EXTREME, (Nama Panjang)!" Katanya sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan ketika dia mengejarmu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mu yang terkejut sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganmu di leher Ryohei dengan erat.

Melihat Adiknya membawa dirimu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sekolah membuat Knuckle terbengong-bengong sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar dan langsung mengejar kalian berdua dengan kecepatan yang sama setelah melihat tas yang kalian miliki ada di tangannya.

"TUNGGU DULU TO THE EXTREME, RYOHEI!" Teriak Knuckle extremely kesal karena Adiknya tanpa sengaja menjadikan dirinya kurir dan menculik dirimu.

**..**

**…**

**^o^ TBC ^o^**

**…**

**..**

**Mini-chan Note :** Wao, akhirnya kalian bertemu dengan Ryohei dan Knuckle. Bahkan, tanpa sadar, Ryohei menyatakan lamaran padamu dihadapan Knuckle yang merupakan seorang pendeta. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review mengenai chapter ini dan beritahu Mini-chan alasan (Nama) kesal kepada ku. Btw, Mini-chan sekarang punya FB. jadi jika ada yang punya FB jangan lupa ajak berteman diriku, ya.

...

..

******^o^ **Informasi Seragam **^o^**

Seperti judulnya, Mini-chan akan memberitahukan informasi seragam sekolah yang akan (Nama) A.K.A kalian semua pakai dalam kisah ini. Secara, di kisah ini. Kalian masuk SMU Namimori dan bukannya SMP Namimori seperti di manganya (Yang SMP adalah Adik laki-lakimu. jadi, dia pakai seragam seperti di manganya). Saat ini, (Nama) sedang memakai seragam versi musim panas di mana kisah ini dimulai sekitar awal bulan Juni dan berdasarkan pengetahuan Mini-chan setelah bermain Tokimeki memorial Girl's Side, pada awal bulan Juni, semua murid memakai seragam musim panas (Lol). So, berikut ini data seragammu dan seragam versi laki-laki.

**Seragam Perempuan versi Musim Panas :**

Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, Simpul dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda, Rok pendek berwarna indigo dan Waistcoat berwarna orange.

**Versi Musim Dingin :**

Kemeja Lengan Panjang berwarna putih, simpul dasi Kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda, Rok pendek berwarna indigo, Waistcoat dan Blezer berwarna orange.

**Seragam Laki-laki versi Musim Panas :**

Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, Simpul Dasi Biasa berwarna biru muda dan Celana Panjang berwarna indigo. (untuk seragam Laki-laki, kadang ada yang tidak memakai dasi dan tidak mengkancingkan bajunya. seperti di animenya. Jadi, ini tidak dipermasalahkan.)

**Versi Musim Dingin :**

Sama dengan anak perempuan. Hanya saja dasinya simpul biasa, bukan simpul Kupu-kupu dan mereka memakai Celana Panjang bukannya Rok. Walaupun, Mini-chan ingin melihat Tsuna pakai Rok (Lol). [Tsuna: Mini-chan sungguh kejam T_T. Mini-chan: Habisnya Tsuna imut, sih XDD.]

**Data tambahan:**

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, sih. Akan tetapi, alasan Mini-chan memilih warna Orange, Biru muda dan Indigo adalah karena ini warna yang dimiliki Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Mukuro. Tadinya, inginnya untuk rok dan celana memakai warna Gokudera (merah) Akan tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik warna mukuro saja yang dipakai.

**Ps:** ketika Mini-chan memikirkan (Nama) memakai seragam sesuai warna Flame Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Mukuro. Mini-chan membayangkan, (Nama) sedang duduk dipangkuan Mukuro, lalu sedang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Tsuna dan yang terakhir (Nama) sedang diberikan sebuah kecupan dari Yamamoto... ***Langsung pingsan setelah mengalami mimisan tingkat tinggi* **[Sungguh kombinasi warna yang berbahaya. bagaimana jika imajinasinya memakai versi Varia atau versi Vongola Primo cs? ***Beberapa menit kemudian, pingsan lagi karena mimisan***]

...

..

**Jumlah Poling saat ini :**

**Tsuna : 3**

**Hibari : 2**

**Gokudera : 1**

**Yamamoto : 1**

**Mukuro : 1**

**Giotto : 1**

**Dino : 1**

**Basil : 1**

**..**

**Mini-chan juga mendapatkan Request sampingan:**

**Allx(Nama)** [Ini sudah pasti. Secara, pasangan (Nama) belum ditentukan :DD.]

**Hibarix(Nama)xTsuna** [Hm, seekor burung dan ikan tuna… mari kita buat (Nama) menjadi kucing agar dia bisa menyantap mereka semua :DD. Tapi…, sepertinya mustahil untuk yang burung -_-;]

**Rebornx(Nama)** [Aku harap Luce tidak terlalu memarahi Reborn. Walaupun, Mini-chan tahu, Reborn bisa menggoda (Nama) tanpa membuat Luce marah. Secara, dia adalah Hitman no. satu di dunia.]

**...**

**..**

Yap, Sekian pengumuman polingnya. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan suara untuk para pria single agar mereka bisa dijodohkan dengan (Nama)! **Kalian bisa memberikan suara untuk dua pria!** Secara, Mini-chan membuka kesempatan untuk **1 orang 2 suara** (secara ini kisah pertama Mini-chan). Ciao.

**Update : **9 September 2013


	5. AN

**~ Author Note ~****  
**

Permisi semuanya, maaf mengecewakan kalian semua yang mengira ini sebagai chapter baru. Sebenarnya, Mini-chan akan memberikan sedikit peringatan dan pemberitahuaan pada kalian semua. Kalau saat ini Mini-chan sedang melakukan penulisan ulang kisah ini.

Dikarenakan berdasarkan informasi yang Mini-chan dapatkan, kalau di FFN dilarang menggunakan penulisan dengan sudut pandang orang ke dua. Dan jika hal ini dibiarkan, kisah ini akan dihapuskan.

Jadi, mohon dimaklumkan. Walaupun begitu, kalian masih bisa menentukan nama untuk (Nama) dan keluarganya. Jadi jangan cepat kecewa, okay?

Lalu, pemberitahuan yang kedua. Mini-chan ingin mengatakan karena sudut pandangnya akan mengalami perubahan. Mungkin akan mengalami sedikit perubahan dari chapter sebelumnya [Tapi masih memiliki kemiripan dengan yang sebelumnya]. Jadi, jika chapter "Big 4" sudah update, Mini-chan sarankan membaca ulang dari awal.

Pemberitahuan ketiga, walaupun chapternya melakukan penulisan ulang, poling tidak mengalami perubahan. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu takut mengulangi pemilihan ulang. Secara Mini-chan tau betapa sulitnya menentukan 2 diantara 13 pria keren dan sexy seperti mereka (≧◡≦).

Pemberitahuan yang keempat, Mini-chan berharap kalian semua ketika memberikan poling sudah berpikir matang-matang [INGAT! MATANG-MATANG! TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI KEGOSONGAN!]. Soalnya, kasihankan dengan karakter yang sudah kalian pilih akhirnya tidak jadi kepilih. Serta Mini-chan merasa kasihan pada kalian kalau nantinya karakter yang kalian batalkan bakal mengamuk dan mendatangi kalian dalam mimpi untuk menceramahi kalian. [Kecuali, mungkin Hibari yang menceramahi dengan menggunakan tonfanya untuk menggigit mati kalian O﹏o].

Jadi, walaupun sulit dilakukan. Tapi, jika kalian mencintai para 13 pria tampan yang single ini. Tolong dipikir matang-matang, okay~. Mini-chan doa kan supaya yang kalian pilih bisa mendatangi kalian dalam mimpi dan memberikan sesuatu yang hot hanya untuk kalian dan Mini-chan juga akan berusaha membuat adegan yang Extreme Good and Hot untuk kalian ^.^.

Nah, sekarang adalah saatnya menjawab Review dari para reader yang sudah berbaik hati mereview chapter sebelumnya.

**~Review Time~**

**Ruby .Scarlet**:

Holla juga, Ruby-chan *sok akrab*. Terima kasih udah mengreview kisah ini. Btw, ini orang yang sama dengan **Ruby .Scarleet**, bukan? Kalau, ya. Mini-chan jadi bingung. Soalnya Ruby .Scarleet sudah pilih Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Jika kamu orang yang sama, aku tidak bisa menerima poling untuk Giotto dan Byakuran. Jadi mohon penjelasannya.

Lalu, soal yang meluk (Nama) itu rahasia, kalian boleh menebaknya dan adegannya terasa romantis, Mini-chan merasa sangat senang. Soalnya, awalnya Mini-chan merasa adegannya kurang romantis, tapi sepertinya tidak juga, ya XD.

Mohon di tunggu dengan sabar updatenya, okay Ruby-chan, Ciao.

**Yunia :**

Makasih sudah direview dan memuji kisah ini. Soal siapa yang nyulik (Nama), itu rahasia. Jika Mini-chan beritahukan bakal menjadi spoiler dan kisah ini jadi tidak asik lagi diikuti.

Dan soal warna, tidak hanya kamu yang menderita. Mini-chan juga ikut menderita. Terakhir makasih udah ikut poling. Dino dan Giotto juga turut mengucapkan terima kasih telah memilih mereka. Ciao.

Ps: Mini-chan kurang yakin untuk munculin adegan 8059. Mungkin kalaupun ada (Nama) bakal diikut sertakan sebagai pihak ketiga.

**LalaNur Aprilia :**

Halo, Lala-chan *sok akrab* makasih sudah memberikan review lagi. Kamu pilih Ryohei? Tapi, sebelumnya kamu udah pilih Basil sama Dino, loh. Jadi, maaf kamu udah gak boleh poling lagi. Seperti dari pemberitahuan keempat, kasihan Basil atau Dino jika salah satu mereka harus kehilangan satu suara. Maaf, ya.

Oh, Knuckle senang kamu mengfaforitkannya [Mini-chan juga menfaforitkannya. Dia pendeta yang keren, sih.] dan jangan sungkan untuk fansgirl mode ria di sini. Itu hal yang wajar, karena Ryohei dan karakter pria di KHR! Memang terlalu keren untuk membuat para wanita berfangirling ria ^.^.

**~End Review Time~**

Yap, sekian dulu pengumumannya. Mini-chan berharap, kalian semua mau bersabar menantikan kelanjutan kisah ini.

Ciao.


End file.
